Bath time (Hikaru and Kaoru yoai lemon)
by Ninja Warrior Oreo Haruka
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have some fun in the bathroom .


I gazed over at the bathing Kaoru. I was undressing my self preparing to enter the bath with Kaoru. It was arousing to watch Kaoru wash his smooth muscles with a light purple lavender soap. I quickened my pace wanting to help him lather the soap into his smooth skin.

Stepping out of my boxers I practically ran over to the unsuspecting Kaoru. I stepped into the hot bath quietly and made my way soundlessy over to him. He was humming some unknown tune while he reached for the bar of soap again. I lightly brushed his gentle hands to the side and grabbed the purple soap.

Kaoru made a sound of suprise and looked over at me shocked. I smirked at him with a evil glint in my eyes. Kaoru looked down blushing lightly. I scooted closer to him and began to rub the lavender soap into his creamy skin.

I ran my hands up and down his lightly muscled arms then to his hands. I carefully soaped into between each slender finger. Kaoru gazed at me with lust clouded eyes. Heh. His eyes begged for more of my touch. And give him that I shall.

I began working the lather into his abdomen muscles darting dangerously close to Kaoru's hard member only to retreat in a teasing manner. Kaoru groaned in frustration as I repeated the retreating once again. He quickly grabbed my teasing hand and placed on his aching member.

I smiled slyly and grasped his 7 1/2 inch length. I began jerking my hand up and down his dick causing moans of plesaure from him. Soon enough he was panting and moaning loudly as he came close to release. He finally squirted his liquids into my hand sighing contently.

I brought up my cum covered hand to my mouth and licked it clean. Mmmmm... Kaoru tasted sweet but a little bit salty. He turned toward me with a determined look in his eyes. He crawled in front of me with a knowing smirk on his face.

He picked my hips up amd placed me on the edge of the bath. He then spread my legs open leaning in between. My breathing became hitched when I saw his destination. Oh dear lord.

He placed his hot mouth on my hard cock. He put the head in then retreated then went back placing a little more in his mouth. He repeated the process until he was deep throating my entire dick. He bobbed his head back and forth as I let out a throaty groan. I thrust my hips forward shoving myself into his moist cavern. I grabbed the back of his head and began slamming his face againist me looking for release. I felt pressure build up as the base of my spine began to tingle.

My entire body shook as my release came. I cummed into Kaoru's mouth causing him to choke as I filld his mouth up. He swallowed all but a small trail that leaked out of the side of his mouth. Not being able to resist anymore I pulled Kaoru out of the bath and placed him gently on the cold tile floor. He gazed at me once again with desire drowned eyes. I placed him on his hands and knees and postitioned myself at his entrance.

I entered him so suddenly that he let out a cry of suprise. His inner walls clamped down on me causing me to almost lose. I grabbed Kaoru's member and began jerking him off making moan loudly. "F-faster... H-harder..." he moaned I go between pants. I was groaning into his ear as I became close to release.

I pounded him so hard that my balls slapped againist him. Kaoru and I both groaned loudly as I squirted into him. I filled him to the brim with my seed. I collasped on top of Kaoru out of exhaustion.

After laying there for a minute or so I pulled out and walked over to the towel rack grabbing a tan towel began drying myself. I looked over at Kaoru to see he had fallen asleep on the floor. I chuckled as I walked over to him with another tan towel in hand. I wrapped him up carefully and pushed the door open with my foot.

I walked over to his bed and placed him in it gently. I pulled the covers over him and stared down at him for a few seconds with a light smile on lips. Heh I couldn't wait for the next time.

OMG! This is my first Yoai, what do you guys think? If you have any tips on what boys ' feel' during these then tell me please! For well I don't think I've even kissed a guy yet so these things are unfamiliar to me. Well bye~ Hoped you enjoyed~


End file.
